A Fateful Angel
by Sayonara Yasashii Akumu
Summary: Yukishiro died after being stabbed by Sephiroth, a month after her adventure was over. Now what can she do but watch over her brother, Cloud, and love, Sora? Can they cope with her gone? RikuxKairi SoraxOC minor cursing, may have character death.
1. The Beginning of Fate and Memories

**_Night_: Here's Part one of a Sora two-shot! **

**_Yuki_: Before you get confused, I'm Yukishiro Strife, not to be confused with the other Yuki in Night's other story, 'Morning Remembrance'. Kuro is Yuki's other half, or a nobody demon which Night made mostly takes place after Kingdom Hearts II. There will be mentions of Roxas and Namine, of Crisis Core, and of Final Fantasy VII. Okay, a big mentioning of FFVII.**

**_Night_: A slight warning; This is not beta'ed so there WILL be grammatical and spelling errors.**

**Oh, and you might get confused because I changed the P.O.V s a few times.**

**_Disclaime_r: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Crisis Core, FFVII, or any mentionings of other animes. I only own Yuki and Kuro, who's full name is Taiyo Kurohana. **

* * *

It never really was the same after my last adventure. Sure, I'm back home safe and sound, but we're not a whole team anymore. She's gone, and I'm not sure she'll ever come back. My best friend, my all-time escape, my first kiss...most of all, my first love.

"Sora! Stop being moody and come with us to the island!" A low, yet powerful voice filled with confidence spoke beside me.

I turned and gave my buddy, Riku, as much as a happy grin I could muster, failing miserably and making it look like some sort of grimace. He rose a silver brow before shaking his head. Tumbling silver locks infultrated his pale face.

"You know, being unhappy isn't going to bring her back. And don't even start saying it's your fault. Did you already forget what she told us? 'What ever happens, happens. There's no use in dwelling in the past, so look forward.' It's no one's fault Sephiroth decided to play 'Stick-the-Sword-in-Cloud's-sister'." The 17-year-old boy scowled.

"I guess you're right. It's just...it's so hard. We were there, and we couldn't even do anything." I gave a sigh, knowing that I would start getting depressed if the subject pressed any further.

Giving a yawn, I stood and stretched my tired limbs, careful not to show the slight ache in doing so. Riku straightened himself up and we walked towards the docks where our boats lay.

* * *

It really did hurt seeing my friends still depressed. I just wished I could tell them to move on, no matter how much it pains me. Ugh! Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend, and then die the moment I was supposed to confess my feelings?! Some one up here must've had it in for me.

Sora and Riku, the goof-ball and the wise. What a strange team. I've always thought that the duo were going to eventually head-butt into eachother and argue over something completely random, thus ruining their great friendship. But here I am, in all my wrong glory, watching over the talking buddies walking towards the all-too-familiar docks.

Kairi should be waiting at the beach like always. The patient red-head was,is, and always will be one of my best friends. She taught me that it was alright not to remember anything about myself, and to be patient for the memories to slowly come back. She was always willing to try and be possitive, no matter the situation.

Gosh, do I miss being able to speak and joke around with all of my friends. Heck, I even want to speak with Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus too! Nothing's right anymore. Kuro dissapeared after she had gotten her own body and I haven't heard or seen from her since. Hmmm... Must've gone to find any information on how to give nobodies hearts without going all Xemnas-phsyco.

Oh, I'm not exactly at the islands. I'm in this wierd, dark room with a giant mirror made of ice. The room has no doors, or windows, and the only light I get is from the mirror. No use in asking how I got in this place. Just woke up to find myself staring through the freezing water and into a large island. I'm guessing that the mirror allows me to watch over everyone I know.

My white two-foot-long wings ached, since I haven't exactly figured out a way to make them go back into my back again.(My wings decided to stay and not go away!) Somehow, I've always had them, but Kuro was the one who knew how to put them away. Oh well. No use in dwelling in the past and wat used to be.

Huh? A bright light shinned into my saphire eyes, causing me to shield myself in my arms. Slowly, the glittery light died down, revealing a large, white door that shimmered slightly. The hinges had intricate flower and snowflake patters, of light blues and purples and firey red and oranges. the knob was pure gold, shining just as elegantly as the rest of the door.

"How strange..." My voice was hash and cracked from a year of not being used.

Taking a step forward, I glanced behind me to the frozen master-piece then opened the door and slipped through, without a care of any dangers that may lie ahead.

* * *

What's taking Sora and Riku so long? Selphie had already gone ahead to meet up with Tidus and Wakka, leaving me waiting for the two keyblade wielders. I understand that Sora is still depressed about Yuki's-er I mean Shiro's death, but that doesn't mean he has the right to be late!(Sorry, If I ever say Shiro's name out loud, it creates such a depressing atmosphere.)

Even though it's winter, we rarely get snow. The only time we really did was when Shiro first appeared on the islands. It was a miracle, to say in the least. Especially since she appeared on Christmas Eve. The town had even dubbed her 'Kiseki Yuki Tenshi', meaning 'Miracle Snow Angel'. The irony was that her name meant 'white snow'.

Sheesh, I really do miss her. It was too painful to see her die in such a way too, even after all the good she brought us. The blonde had brought us snow, kindness, and showed us how to feel compassion. Thanks to her, the town became so very peaceful. Though, we all did get some-what down after her departure.

I remember clearly how she died too. If only Namine were here to erase these memories...

***Flash Back***

_It's been a month since Kingdom Hearts was destroyed, and we had gotten a letter of invitation from the king to celebrate in Radiant Garden. I stood in the room that Yuki and I shared on the gummi ship, changing for the party._

_"Kairi, are you ready?" a soft, melodic voice spoke from the doorway. I turned and gave my room-mate a smile._

_"Just need to put my hair in a bun and we're set!" I said, my voice laced with excitement._

_I was wearing a long, pink halter dress that reached below my knees, and a white sweater that complimented the dress. Placing my straight hair into a low, messy bun, I continued to apply light mascarra and small, sliver hoop earings._

_Yuki was dressed in a white, sleeve-less dress that strapped in the back with crimson red ribons. The same crimson ribbons ran along her top and held her long cherry-blond hair up in a messy bun. The front of creamy-white dress stopped at her knees while the rest flowed behind her to her ruby heels. She wore red rose earings and a red cross choker that complimented the crosses on her dress. Since it was cold outside, she also wore a long, red and black trench coat that slipped passed her knees._

_Yuki's eyes were crimson today, because Kuro (Yuki's counter-part and some-what of a Nobody demon.) hasn't made her appearance yet. You see, Yuki's natural eye color is blue, but it's only when her counter-part is around. When Kuro isn't, Yuki's eyes turn red. It should be the other way around, but I guess something wierd happened. _

_"Are we set?" She asked. I gave a nod and exited the room to meet Riku and Sora, clad in their suits._

_Sora wore white slacks, his creamy jacket opened and the red tie slightly crooked. His coat was draped over his arm. His black dress-shirt was un-tucked and had the top two buttons unbuttoned. Riku wore black slacks, and a white dress shirt (also untucked) with a black buttoned-up vest and tie neatly tucked into it. His silver hair was pulled back with a black hair tie, leaving some locks in his face._

_Sora blushed, seeing that both he and Yuki matched. I gave a light laugh while Riku chuckled and put on his black trench coat._

_"Let's go already!" Riku pulled Sora along while I hung behind with Yuki, who had a light, rosey tint on her cheeks._

_Finally arriving at a large house, Sora rang the door-bell._

_"Comming!" A sweet and gentle voice answered. A minute later, Aerith opened the door, fully engulfing both boys into a hug._

_"Oh, we've missed you!" She exclaimed, gaining the attention of the people inside._

_"Sora, Yuki?" A more energetic voice that I recognized asked behind the tall brunett._

_"Yuffie!" I exclaimed, running passed Aerith and tackling the ninja, who wore a black halter dress._

_"Ah, it's good to see you guys again." I heard Yuki's voice from outside. (Oh how I wished I could've dragged her in right there and then.)_

_Cold, freezing air blew around us before it completely disapeared. A moment later, a tall blond man came running down the hall._

_"Cloud! You're here!" Sora exclaimed, having finally escaped Aerith's hug. More foot-steps came running from down the hall and tackled Sora and Riku into another hug._

_"Sora, Riku, Kairi!" Three voices spoke in unision. Donald, Goofy, and Micky were the figure that tackled the boys._

_"Hmph. So you made it." I jumped and turned around to face Leon, a woman with long brown hair, Cid, Merlin, a man with long red hair, a dark-skinned man, and two kids._

_"Alright, time for introductions!" Cid said in his accent._

_"My name is Tifa Lockheart, This is Reno, Rude, Denzel and Marleen. We're friends of Cloud's." The brunett pointed to the others as she introduced them. (Reno, Rude, Denzel and Marleen all came from Cloud's world along with Aerith and Tifa. From what Leon and Aerith said, there was this thing with a disease called Geo-stigma that killed many people, including Denzel and Marleen's parents, so Tifa, who owns a bar, took them in as well as Cloud who had no place to go.) **(Night: This part is probablt not true about Denzel and Marleen, but I haven't played FFVII in a LONG time. Sorry, I guess I'll put this in the cross-over section.)**_

_"Oh, sorry Kairi, You've never met Cloud. He's Yuki's brother." Riku said, having stopped his little reunion with the king._

_"Anyway, I'm Sora, this is Riku and Kairi. I'm sure you already know Yuki." Sora spoke up, also having stoppped his reunion with the duck and dog._

_"Where is she?!" The blonde, known as Cloud, opened the front door, and stepped outside._

_That's when I realized Yuki was no where to be seen. Sora and Riku seemed to have noticed too, because a slight look of panic crossed our features._

_"She was right beside me! Where could she have gone?" My voice was laced with worry._

_"I senced the pressence of Sephiroth." I jumped once again as a long, black-haired man appeared beside Cloud. The blond's eyes widened as well as the group's behind me._

_"Vincent!" Aerith exclaimed._

_"That cold wind then....It was him?!" Sora exclaimed._

_"Idiots!" A harmonic voice boomed. I ran outside with everyone to see a distressed Kuro._

_"Why aren't you with Shiro-chan?" The little girl, Marleen asked with worry._

_"She is in so much trouble now! The stupid, phsycotic, tall, silver-haired, village-burning, self-proclaimed angel took her! Didn't you notice the wind? And you keybearers, didn't you notice I wasn't with her because her eyes were freakin' red?!" She yelled in fury, almost ignoring Marleen's question._

_Cloud ran off down the street after Kuro's rant, his eyes ablaze in the setting light. Everyone else, save Aerith, Denzel, Marleen, Reno, and Rude, followed quickly, Kuro leading the way._

_We arrived at an old church that Tifa told us was Aerith's. An evil chuckle was heard as well as chains being shaken. I quickly took my place at Riku's side and looked out the window to find that it begun to snow._

_All fell completely silent, save for a whimper of pain. Sora, Kuro, Cloud, Riku, and I all sped up then stood frozen._

_Sephiroth had his wing spread out and had a sick smile that reminded me all too well of Xemnas. He even had the same face and hair color, though is eyes were an eerie blue. But that's not what held us frozen. Blood was splattered throughout the beautiful flowers, collums, and walls. Strange enough though, the stream was clear and still as though you could simply walk on it, even with the mass of blood surrounding it._

_Cloud and Sora ran forward, towards the phsycotic man, only for him to move and them to freeze again. There, right behind the evil man was what was visibly seen of the body of Yuki, pinned to the wall. I let out an ear-splitting scream and covered my mouth in horror while tears streamed down my face._

_"Y-Yuki!" Sora stood, shocked, not yet regaining the will to move. Cloud's face was stricken in horror as he watched her struggle to free herself._

_Sephiroth chuckled darkly before reappearing infront of her and stabbing his longer blade into her chest. Her eyes widened, before slowly becoming glassy._

_Letting out another scream, I burried my face into Riku's chest, not daring to look at any of our friend's faces. His arms trembled in what was either shock, anger, sadness, or even **fear.**_

_There were a few sounds of weapons clashing, but still, I didn't dare look up._

_"You're weak Cloud. This is the second time you let this happen. Are you satisfied?" The man's voice was deep and mocking with evidence of pure amusement. "It seems that even though she was part of a powerful fighting group, she was always **weak**, just like **Zack**."_

_I heard Cloud yell in frustration before another cold front blew passed us. I heard the distinct sounds of sobbing as well._

_"Get her down as gently as you can." Tifa said, her voice shaking and cracking with every syllable. I finally turned around as Sora and Cloud set Yuki down on the floor. I heard gasps from the doorway and turned to see the rest of our companions there._

_Mickey looked down in shame while the rest, not including Leon, Rude, and Riku looked on with tears in their eyes. (I couldn't exactly see Cloud's expression.) Kuro cursed loudly while trying, and unsuccessfully healing Yuki. Sora and Cloud were both caked in her blood, not seeming to notice._

_Yuki's breaths were hollow and slow, while her eyes drooped in tired-ness. She gave a sad smile._

_"You guys...listen to me. What ever happens, happens. There's no use in dwelling in the past, so look forward. Even if...even if I don't make it, okay?" Sora shook his head, tears spraying everywhere._

_I sobbed, and knew that it was a lot harder for Cloud and Sora, seeing as the latter is in love with her and the other is her brother._

_"You're gonna be okay, right Kuro?" Sora turned to the black-haired girl only to sob harder at the evident tears rolling down her cheeks._

_Yuki shook her head slowly, then looked at Cloud, who looked as if he was about to jump a bridge any moment now._

_"Cloud...I'm sorry we have to meet again like this...I just wish... that you could've jnown that it was never your fault. For either of us. Zack did it to save his best friend. I did it to prevent Aerith her own death. Don't be sad...We'll see each other again. I'll be sure to watch over..you." Her breath hitched and she winced._

_"Riku...Take care of Kairi. Kairi...be strong. Don't worry, I'll be there, possibly with Namine. Aerith, take care of yourself, please. Yuffie...don't use the kitchen. Leon, smile once in a while, it's not like I'll be gone for good. Cid...don't kill Yuffie any time soon. We really will need comic relief sometime." She coughed up a bit of blood before smiling._

_"Denzel, Marleen...don't get into too much trouble. Reno, Rude...just don't kill too often. Tifa, you'll find your feelings true sometime....Donald, Goofy, protect the castle and the worlds when you can. Mickey...thank you. For the adventure, for the hospitality, and for being my friend. Kuro...You better not go on a killing spree, or go and find Kakashi to turn into a copy of him reading disgusting smutt. It's not cool. People would think I did that too. Sora..." She paused before turning her now tear-stained eyes to his. (I never found out who this 'Kakashi' person was...)_

_"You're my best-est friend in the entire demention. Don't you dare get depressed. You'll just end up copying Roxas, which wouldn't be you at all...and thank you all...for being my familly."She began to cough violently as blood sprayed out of her now pale blue lips. We all began to sob and call out to her ._

_Sora gave her a small kiss and whispered what I guess would be 'I love you'. A beautiful smile spread through out her face before her eyes gave a final glitter. Suddenly, her body went limp._

_"YUKI!!!!" Sora and Cloud yelled. I sobbed loudly, while Riku took me into his arms, quietly trying to be strong and hold in his tears._

_I couldn't take seeing her gone. I felt heavy and dizzy before the world slowly became dark._

***End Flash Back***

"Oh, not you too!" Riku gave an annoyed sigh. I blinked a few times before I realized that I had started to cry.

"Oh, I didn't notice those." I said, rubbing away the tears.

"Bleh. Let's just meet up with the gang now." Sora gave a grin and walked in the direction I saw Selphie run off in earlier.

Riku gave me a small, concerned stare before we followed the spiky brunett.

* * *

_So on that fateful day, we dreamed about a a departed angel, who we called 'Shiro'._

* * *

**Night: So, What do you guys think? Constructive critisism is allowed along with any possitive comments.**

**Yuki: Hmmm I'm feeling that it's a bit rushed and that Cloud needs a bigger part in this.**

**Night: Ne, don't worry, he'll have a big enough part in the next one. Oh, and I might possibly make a story about this, that takes place During Kingdom Hearts II. notice how I sayd might.**

**Got questions? leave in a review and I'll try to answer~**

**Yuki+Night: Please Review!**

**(NOW EDITED!)**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT, BUT NOT BAD

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello everyone! Tis' I, _Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes_! I am now known as _Sayonara Yasashii Akumu_! (which is basically my name in japanese....) ^^ I have good news and bad news.

The good news is that I'm almost back into action! Thanks to **Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days**, I've gotten a lot of insperation~ I will be updating _Believe in Tomorrow_ more frequently. ^^ I also have a new beta! ( I unofficially have two now. XD One is my friend Kai, and the other is my friend Aki.)

The bad news:

You see, I've re-read _Morning Remembrance_ and realized that I started the story off wrong, so that will be going under some maintenance soon. It is now on HIATUS until further notice. :| I've also re-read _The Fateful Angel_, and am now hating myself. I will re-do the two-shot since it was greatly flawed. I am almost ashamed at them, but the general idea I still like. Oh, and I went back and took out the second part of _The Fateful Angel_. I didn't like it very much, so you'll see it sometime in the future when I get insperation for it.

So until further notice, I will ONLY be updating _Believe in Tomorrow_. DX Hey, which reminds me, many of you haven't taken the poll that I've set up! Please do, so I will develope the MAIN plot of the story.

I'm sorry everyone, I hope you understand.


End file.
